


When Love is Gone

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Dorcas are happy, but one night destroys all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love is Gone

“I now pronounce you bonded for life.” The short little witch announced in a squeaky voice as she peered expectantly over her enlarged eyeglasses at the happy couple standing in front of her. 

The sun was rapidly setting behind them as Remus took Dorcas into his arms and gave her a sweet kiss. 

When they broke apart, their smiles were infectious, and the little witch smiled warmly at the pair of them. All they wanted to do was stay in this moment forever, but they knew that it was a luxury that they would never be able to afford. Not with a war going on. 

It had been three weeks since their secret marriage and they had settled well into married life as any normal couple would, but with a few differences. Remus was still away due to the full moon being the night before and Doracas had been keeping herself busy with missions for the Order, but had been waiting anxiously for her husband’s return home. 

She bustled around the kitchen prepping up Remus’ favorite dish of fish and chips for when he got home. She knew he would be tired, but that he would also be hungry. Boys always were. Something she had learned from the Marauder boys while they had all been at school together. 

She smiled to herself as she pulled two plates from the cabinet above her. Things have changed so much in the past couple of years that those little instances were all she had of happier times. The work she had been doing for the Order was dangerous and anxiety ridden. She was always on her toes that at any moment she could slip up. Any moment could cost you your life. 

It was common knowledge among the Order that the Death Eaters were doing anything and everything that they could to recruit Order members and turn them on the others. Her name was at the top of the list because of her pure-blood status. She had constantly fought off their attempts to capture her or to lure her into one of their traps. That is how they got Benji Fenwick and she wasn’t going to fall for it. She was constantly escaping their grasp each and every time they tried to apprehend her.

Last night, she had been sure that she was being followed when she made her way to the house, but scoffed at the thought. She knew better then to go straight home after her work was done and so she spent quite a lot of time sending whomever it was on a wild goose chase to try and track her whereabouts down. The only problem is that something last night felt off. Something was different and it made her feel uneasy.

She shook her head to clear it of those uncomfortable thoughts and brushed it off as being paranoid as she put the finishing touches on the fish. She was just about to cook it when the door blew off its hinges.

She dropped the pan and grabbed her wand. 

She backed herself up against the wall and waited, wand aimed and ready to fire at whomever was to cross the threshold of the sitting room. 

The color drained from her face when Voldemort appeared. His black robes billowing around him gave him an appearance of death without the traditional scythe, but the more murderous wand in hand. She quickly cast a silent stunning spell that he somehow deflected. Dorcas froze on the spot.

“No more tricks.” Voldemort hissed at her as he flicked his wand lazily and her wand flew out of her hand. 

All she could do was stare in horror at the sight of him. She knew why he was here. She knew that the thwarting of all of his accomplices required him to seek her out. She knew that they sought her for their gain. She was a powerful witch that could give them a foot in the door to the Order, but she was no snitch. She would die before she ever snitched on them. 

“You know why I’m here.” He confirmed her suspicions as he moved closer to her. 

Dorcas spit in his face. “I will never join you!”

“Silly girl! You think that the Order will actually be able to destroy me?” He laughed mercilessly advancing on her as she cowered in the corner wand less. “I have destroyed the Order from within and in a matter of weeks someone’s true colors will show and this pathetic attempt to defeat me will be over. So I will ask you one last time, join me or die.” Voldemort demanded in his cold tone. 

“Never!” Dorcas defiantly declared as her body shook in fear.

The end was coming and she knew it would only be a matter of seconds away. She saw Voldemort raise his wand, heard the words yelled into the room, and saw the green jet of light erupt from the tip of his wand. 

She quickly thought of Remus who she’d never see again and the curse hit her chest with such force that she jolted backwards and fell to the ground. The light that had once danced in her warm colored eyes was gone. 

When Remus returned home it was to find that the dark mark had been hanging sinisterly above the house. He took off at a run down the dirt road when he saw its sickly green glow from overhead and when he got closer to the house, he realized that his friends, James, Lily and Sirius were already there. 

“No Remus!” Sirius yelled as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders as he tried to run past him. 

“Sirius let go of me!” Remus demanded back to his friend struggling to break Sirius’ grasp.

“You don’t want to go in there!” Sirius tried to reason with him. 

“She’s my wife!” Remus yelled and his friends gave a collective gasp and Sirius immediately released him.

Remus ran up the steps and through the house into the sitting room where he found Dorcas’s body lying on the floor. He dropped to his knees and gently picked up her limp body. “No no no!” He whispered as tears fell down his scarred cheeks. 

He couldn’t remember how long he had sat there with her in his arms. It could have been a matter of minutes or days, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that she was gone and that he hadn’t been able to protect her. 

Remus felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Lily kneeling down next to him. “Remus…” She said quietly.

“I can’t leave her.” Remus told Lily as a fresh batch of tears began to swim in his eyes. “I can’t.”

“I understand.” Lily said softly as she sat down on the floor next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. 

They sat like this for quite sometime before Remus cleared his throat and asked, “What happened?” 

Lily sighed and began to explain to him. “Someone in the Order is a snitch and gave away her hiding place. She did everything by the book Remus,” she hurried up to say as he raised his eyebrows. “She was never one to come home without doing the usual diversions first. It’s just that…” She hesitated. “We don’t know who gave her away.”

Remus and Lily continued to sit on the floor in the house until Dumbledore showed up an hour later with other members of the Order. They removed Dorcas’ body and took it to headquarters and buried her under the large oak tree in the back garden. 

Remus sat next to the fresh mound of dirt with Lily thinking about what the future would be like now that the love of his life was gone. Sleeping under the ground below him.

He would never love another again. His lycanthropy wouldn’t allow him to protect her, so he would never allow this to happen to another. He couldn’t take the chance.


End file.
